Speak Now
by EliLover28
Summary: This was inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now'and by 'A Different Twist to Speak Now'. It's Clare and Eli's big day. They're getting married! They thought that nothing could ruin their day but were they wrong? Some decides to speak now but who?
1. Speak Now

**A/N: This is my second fanfiction. I honestly hope ya'll like it so please review. If ya'll like this story please read 'Broken Hearts Can Be Repeated' by EliLover28. That is my first fanfiction. I would love to know if ya'll like it. Also this chapter will make you very curious. You won't know what will happen next and that's what I am looking for. So here you go and enjoy. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Clare's Point of View:**

Oh my goodness! Today is my big day! Today I get married with the guy I loved ever since high school! Eli and I are getting married today! I will finally be ! I can't believe I am starting a new adventure with him. I have gone through a lot and so has he. When my parents fought, Eli made me take my mind of them. He made me enjoy myself. He really changed my life. I was extremely happy and lucky to be with such a special guy. I couldn't be happier today and I don't think any one could ruin it.

"Clare Goldsworthy, you look stunning!" Alli told me with excitement. " I am not Goldsworthy, yet " I said with a smile on my face. " Oh I can't believe my daughter is getting married! You know Clare you can still back-out. There is still time. Are you sure you want to get married to Eli?" My mom asked making Alli laugh. "Mom, do you want me to be happy?" I asked. "Yes I guess so. Well either way you look beautiful! Eli is very lucky." My mom said as she admired me in my dress. My dress was mainly white with ruffles at the bottom. At the bottom of each ruffle there was black thread that came to the top of the new ruffle. At my waist there was a huge black ribbon that went all around my wait and formed a bow. The dress looked amazing! I chose the color black because Eli loves black and it was the perfect dress. I really wasn't to fond of the color black but Eli liked it and it made the dress perfect.

"I am excited! I am about to marry te perfect guy! I know Eli has been through alot but we worked things out together." I told Alli as I admired myself in the mirror. "Oh Clare, as long as you're happy so I am!" "Nothing could ruin this day!" I said with excitment.

**Eli's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe it! Today I was getting married to the most beautiful women on Earth! Maybe the universe even! I loved her sea blue eyes, her auburn curls, her pearl white smile, her soft lips, but mostly her. Today, I was getting married to Clare Edwards. Our relationship was going on for awhile but I was tired of just being boyfriend amd girlfriend. I mean I loved it but I wanted to be more. I loved her to much to just be boyfriend/girlfriend. She could finally be my wife. We would begin our lifes together. New experiences. New adventures. A new life together. I can't wait! Two simple words would bring us together. I do. I was to say them! They are my new favorite words and really want to hear them from Clare's mouth. We have been waiting years for this moment! I honestly think nothing could ruin this day!

"I can't believe your getting married! No more guy nights!" Adam said with both excitement and disappointment. I smirked at Adam's comment. "We will still have guy night no matter what just less often." I told him. "Yea but now Clare's going to have you on a short leash." "She already does. How shorter can it get?" I said joking of course. "Wait til I tell Clare what you said. You won't even have a leash then. You'll be dead." Adam said. We started laughing so hard. Just then Bullfrog came in. "Son, it's time." He told me. I walked out the room and took my position at the aisle.

**No One's Point of View:**

Eli walked down the aisle as he took his position at the alter. He was wearing a black shirt covered up with a gray vest and a gray tie. It was covered up with a fancy black tuxedo jacket. A few minutes after Eli came in the choir started sing. Just then Clare came in. She was wearing a white dress that had white ruffles with black thread. The middle of her waist was covered with a big black bow. Everyone stood up and watched Clare walk down the aisle. They all smiled when she stood in front of Eli and took a seat. Just when everyone was seated, someone went in the church and hid behind the curtains that decorated the church. No one saw this mystery person but this person was up to no good.

**Mystery Person's Point of View:**

Once everyone was seated, that's once I went in. I just hoped that no one saw me or they would ask who I am or they would throw me out. I couldn't let that happen. I hid behind the curtains as I watched the groom and bride. To be honest I don't know why they were getting married. I mean the groom is an athiest. That surprised me when I found out about the wedding. I thought the bride looked beautiful. Although I didn't like the idea that they were together. I don't think they belong together. Everyone is happy for them but me. That's because I want that to be me up there. Why couldn't I be the one getting married? I wished it was me but since it's not, I wasn't going to let this happen. I waited for the priest. Then he said, "Speak now or forever hold you peace." "I object this marrige!" I said as I walked down the aisle. I had definitaly earned shocked faces from everyone in the church. Especially from the groom and bride.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha! If you think you know who the Mystery person is then review. I don't think you will know who it is but I would love for ya'll to guess and If you get it right, On my next chapter I will give you a shout out! Have fun guessing!**


	2. Spoken

**A/N: Sorry readers but no one got the mystery person. The mystery person will shock you. I wanna say thanks to all of ya'll who reviewed so thanks! **

Chapter 2:

Mystery Person's Point of View:

Everyone was looking right at me. I could feel it. I saw the way Eli looked at me and he wasn't happy. Clare was shocked. I think she knows who I am. Eli must have told her who I am. He must have shown her pictures at least. I saw CeCe stand up. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Eli you can't do this. You can't marry her."

Clare's Point of View:

I have seen this person before. Eli shown me pictures of her. But I thought she was gone. Did Eli lie to me? Could she have really come back? I just looked at her in complete shock. My eyes were trying to hold back tears. What if Eli chose her instead. Our wedding was being ruined. I saw CeCe and Bullfrog walk towards us. "Eli please tell me who this is." I said as silent tears fell from my face. I couldn't help it. I was probably losing Eli and our wedding was ruined. I looke at Eli and he aslo looked like he wanted to cry. It broke my heart seeing him like this. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He was frozen.

CeCe's Point of View:

I had no idea she would actually come. I don't understand what she was doing here! I looked at Eli and he looked destroyed. Like if he just saw a ghost. I couldn't let her ruin this day. Not for Eli or for Clare. I wanted to cry. This was partly my fault. Now my son is crushed. "Bullfrog, let's go up there and talk to them." I remember everyone else was watching the bride, groom, and the mystery person. We walked up to Clare who was already crying. I gave her a hug and comfort her. Bullfrog stood next to Eli and put his hand on Eli's shoulder. "Son, are you ok?" he asked him.

Eli's Point of View:

"Son, are you ok?" my dad asked me. "What are you doing here?" I asked her "I couldn't let you marry her." She told me. "I thought you were dead!" I yelled at her. Clare turned at looked at me. "Eli is this who I think it is?" She asked. I knew who she was talking about and I answered her question. "Yes Clare, it is. This is Julia. My dead ex-girlfriend." Everyone in the church gasped. I had completely forgot they were there. Julia gave me a hug but I pulled her away from me. " I thought you were dead! How come you're not?" I told her not realizing I was basically yelling. "I made that up. I told my parents to act as if I died." "Why would you do that to me?" I yelled. I was way past mad and I would have let out curse words but we were in a church and I needed to respect Clare and her family. Clare started to cry harder now. I wanted to hug her but I couldn't. I was to angry. "I didn't want to hurt you." Is what Julia told me. "So by faking your death won't hurt me! Do you know how stupid that sounds! I can't believe you were actually capable of doing something like this!" My mom started telling me "Son, calm down she only wanted to see you I didn't think she would actually come." "So you knew about this and didn't tell me?" I said with anger. I couldn't believe my own mother would do this to me. "I saw her two months ago at the park." "You knew for two months! I can't believe this!" Clare hugged me and I hugged her back. People had began to leave. They didn't want to see the rest of the show. It was sort of personal now. "Eli, I love you." Clare said in a calm, soothing voice as tears fell from her face. I looked down at her face and lifter her chin up. "Clare I love you too but I can't do this right now. If we're going to get married I wanted to do it once both of us are happy." Clare nodded and she kissed me. I pulled back from the kiss and walked out of the church. I could hear Julia call my name but Bullfrog stopped her before she ran after me. I could also hear Clare crying and CeCe comfort her. I just couldnt stand it being there so I left. I needed to be alone.


	3. Waiting for You

**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to apologize to alwaysjustme15. On the first chapter I asked y'all if you knew who the mystery person was and you all guessed. I told y'all that no one got it but alwaysjustme15 did. So I'm sorry. Also I want to give credit to her to since she has been giving me ideas for my next chapters in this story. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. I really liked this chapter and one y'all read it maybe you'll know why. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Degrassi or Hot Chelle Rae's song Alright. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Clare's Point of View:**

I sat on the floor of the church. My parents were beside me and so was Alli. Julia, CeCe, and Bullfrog were still here but Eli was gone. I sat there and cried my heart out. Julia caused Eli to leave me on my wedding day. _Our_ wedding day. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to yell at Julia but that was unlike me. I was disappointed in CeCe for not telling Eli the truth. I cried even harder at the thought of not knowing where Eli was. I didn't have me cellphone with me so I couldn't call him. Alli sat beside me and comforted me.

"I'll take care of her. You can go home." Alli told my parents.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave my daughter alone after what just happen." My father told her. Alli assured them that we would go home in a while just as soon as she calmed me down a bit.

"Alright then. If you want you can go to our house if you don't want to go to you apartment. Your room will be ready for you."

"Thanks dad but I think I'll go to my apartment with Alli." I told my dad as I wiped away my tears. My parents left so now it was just Alli, Julia, CeCe, Bullfrog and I. Once my parents left Bullfrog came up to me.

"Now Clarabelle, don't cry." Bullfrog said as he helped me up and gave me a hug. CeCe also gave me a hug leaving Julia alone.

"Can you call Eli and make sure he's ok? I want to talk to him." I told Bullfrog.

"Sure thing sweetie." He replied.

"Tell him I need to talk to him too!" Julia told Bullfrog as he dialed the number. When she said that, it set me off.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk to him after what you did. Remember _you're_ the one who made him run off." I said trying to be as polite as I could but it was very difficult.

"He couldn't get married with you! He doesn't love you! He loves me!" Julia shouted at me.

"Oh so he loves you?" I said with fake laugh and a calm tone. "How could he love someone who FAKED HER OWN DEATH! Huh? You're the freakin' reason he left me!" Now I was screaming! I was so mad I started to cry and I ran out of the church. I couldn't believe her! I was so mad! I was out in the parking lot when I heard someone's heels hitting the ground.

"You ok?" Alli asked me.

"Yea. I'm fine I just can't believe she said that." I looked at Alli and asked her, "Do you think she was right? Maybe Eli does love her and that's why he didn't want to get married."

"Don't say that! He doesn't love her! He left because he couldn't stand her. She messed with him Clare. She lied to him in a terrible way. How could he ever love her like he loves you?"

"I could be possible." I told her when I heard Bullfrog coming.

"I left Eli a voicemail since he didn't answer." I just nodded. "I also talked to Julia and I apologize for her behavior." he told me.

"It's ok but can I ask you something?"

"Yea anything."

"Did you know about Julia?" I aked him and I hoped he didn't.

"CeCe told me that she saw Julia but I didn't think she was telling the truth. I didn't know til now."

"Thanks. Well I'm going home. If you here anything about Eli please let me know." He nodded and we left. Alli and I went to my apartment and I tried to call Eli but he didn't answer. I told Alli to go home and she left me alone. I took off my dress and I put on my pajamas. It was still the early but I didn't care. I layed down on the bed and I fell asleep. I just hoped that Eli was ok and that he returned home.

**Eli's Point of View:**

I went for a drive. I couldn't be there. All Julia brought was trouble. I walked out on Clare on _our_ wedding day. I knew I hurt her bad but she had to understand that seeing Julia again was just not good for me. I was driving for about half an hour or so when my phone rang. I picked it up put as soon as I saw who it was i set it down. Bullfrog called me probably to find out where I was or for me to go back but I couldn't. Not after seeing Julia. I let the phone ring until it stopped. Not long after it stopped, I had received a voicemail. Obviously from Bullfrog. I listened to the voice-mail.

_"Hey son. We're very worried about you. Especially Clare." _Typical Clare. _"Please call us so we know you're ok. We understand if you don't want to see Clare or...Julia but we just need to make sure you're ok." _The voicemail was over but I heard yelling in the background and I replayed it only listening to what was going on in the background.

_"He couldn't get married with you! He doesn't love you! He loves me!" _

_"Oh so he loves you?" _She faked a laugh then continued. _"How could he love someone who FAKED HER OWN DEATH! Huh? You're the freakin' reason he left me!" _I knew it was Clare and Julia. Who else could it be? I was so mad I couldn't take it! I went to the abandoned church. I stayed there all day and I didn't bother to call anyone. I turned off my phone to ignore everyone. I wanted to be alone. It was dark when I turned on my phone and I saw what time it was. It was 11:43 pm. I had 9 voicemail. Two from my parents, three from Julia, two from Adam, one from Alli, and one from Clare. I erased all of them except for one.

_"Eli, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to see me but I want to talk to you. I need to know that you're alright. Would you please come back in the middle of the night? I'll be asleep but I need to know you're ok. Without you here, everything is gray. Please call me back and don't forget I love you." _

I wouldn't call her back but I would go with her. She deserves to know that I'm ok, right?

**A/N: So whatcha think? I added Hot Chelle Rae's lyrics in this chapter but can you find them? The song is Alright by Hot Chelle Rae. Also as I am typing this I am listening to Hotblack by Oceanship. I love this song but it makes me want to cry. :( Anyways I really liked this chapter and I hoped you liked it to. :) Reviews? Thoughts?**


	4. A Storm Has Hit

**A/N: Hey everyone! What you think bout tonight's episode? I can't wait for next week's episode! Elmo kiss! Yea well I really like this chapter and it will get intense! Hope ya'll like it! **

**Chapter 4:**

**Eli's Point of View:**

I felt bad for what I did to her at the church. I mean, I know I hurt her. I felt terrible. After hearing her voicemail, I decided to go with her. I knew where she was so I went to her place. I got in Morty and drove to her apartment. I couldn't wait to be with her and hold her in my arms. I had to apoligize for what I did and I hope she would forgive me. It was late but I hoped she was awake. If not, well I would wake her up. I just really hope she wasn't mad. I had arrived at her apartment and I open the door. As soon as I walked in, I saw something on the couch. It layed there taking up all the space on the couch. I saw how the person who left it there made sure it wouldn't get wrinkled. I picked it up and looked at it. I only got to see her where it for a few minutes. If I didn't walk out and if Julia never interrupted the wedding, she would have worn it all day and she would still have it on right now. I looked at Clare's wedding dress one last time before I set it down. I layed it back on the couch to have it the same way Clare left it. I walked into the room and I saw the trash can filled with used tissues. I feel so bad! How could I have done this to her! I knew Clare had used them because she was crying. Speaking of Clare, I found her sleeping in her bed. I was about to go to her but I couldn't I wouldn't know what to say. I was about to leave when I heard her wake up.

"Eli. Is that you?" She asked with excitement but she still sounded tired.

"Clare, you're awake." I was glad she was awake. Now I could talk to her.

"Oh Eli! I was so worried about you're I'm so glad you ok!" She said as she ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"You're not mad?" I asked her.

"How could I? I understand why you walked out."

"Clare, we need to talk."

**Clare's Point of View:**

It was 11:43 pm. I had sent Eli a voicemail but he never called back. I told him that I would wait for him to come home but he never did. I was just so worried about him. I tried not to cry but it was difficult. I was really hurt. What if Eli left me because he was still in love with Julia? Maybe he wanted to be with her. Or worse he left to _be_with her. I cried even harder now. It killed me to think that he could be with Julia. She ruined there wedding day. I wanted to be with Eli so bad. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I had a dream that frightened me so bad. In the dream, Eli and I were fighting. We we're at my house. The fight had gotten so bad that Eli stormed off in Morty. I was to mad to follow him. I couldn't go after him but then I had a feeling that made me regret the fight. I tried to go after him but it was as if my feet were stuck to the ground. I tried to run but I couldn't. When my mind finally took control of my body, I knew it was to late. I ran down the street to find Morty destroyed by a drunk truck driver. I ran towards Morty and opened the driver's door. I started screaming as tears fell down my cheeks. There, in front of me, was Eli. His body covered in blood and bruises. I touched his cheek and I cried even harder. Eli didn't survive the accident. This was exactly the way Julia had faked her death. I woke up and I tried to calm down. As I opened my eyes I saw someone starting to walk out of my room.

"Eli. Is that you?" I asked. My voice was filled with excitement but I was still tired.

"Clare, you're awake." Oh thank god! It was him!

"Oh Eli! I was so worried about you I'm so glad you're ok!" I was so happy! I ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"You're not mad?" He asked me. How could he ask me that!

"Of course not! How could I? I understand why you walked out."

"Clare, we need to talk." Oh no. This can't be good.

"Wh..what's wrong?" I asked him as I had silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Today, when I saw Julia, I don't think I'm ready to get married soon." I heard rain start to hit the window panels.

"I know. I'm not planning on a wedding anytime soon." Thunder and lighting struck.

"Clare I think we need a break."

"I...I don't understand." Now hail was falling.

"I can't sort my feelings for Julia right now. I feel bad for what happened at the church but I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not doing a good job with it."

"I know but-"

"HOW COULD YOU LIKE HER AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT BITCH AFTER FAKING HER OWN DAMN DEATH!" Oh wow. This was so unlike me.

"Clare calm down." Eli told me trying to make me relax.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD LEAVE ME FOR HER!" I know I've seen this somewhere but I couldn't remember where.

"I'm not leaving you for her. I just need time to think if I love her or not." I heard the rain pounding on the windows.

"I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Clare...you don't mean that. YOU DON'T MEAN IT!" He yelled back.

"YES I DO! NOW LEAVE! LEAVE ME AD GO WITH THAT FUCKIN' LIAR!" I watched him leave and as he was about to walk out my front door I stopped him.

"Wait. You can stay here until the storm clears up." I remember where I saw this.

"So you tell me you hate me and expect me to stay?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Just stay. It's to dangerous to be driving in this storm." I told him. He decided to stay but he said that he would leave tomorrow after the storm clears up. I was glad I didn't want to lose him like I did in my dream.

**A/N: Hey so whatcha think! Love it? Hate it? Do you think this will be Eclare or Elia? I hope y'all like it and I really can't wait for your reviews! I love y'all and can't to read the reviews!**


	5. Aftermath

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok I'm extremely sorry for making this chapter so short. I didn't realize it til now so I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also I wanna say that I missed tonight's episode but I did see last night's episode. Now some of you might hate m but my favorite part of yesterday's episode was Eli and Imogen's first kiss! Did you see Eli smirk! I haven't seen his smirk in a long time! How I missed it! The reason I ship for Elmo is because I want Eli happy. Clare broke his heart when he most needed her and she left him! I ship Eclare and I KNOW THEY'LL GET BACK TOGETHER! Also, what's up with Katie? She likes Jake, She likes Adam, and She might go out with Drew! What the heck! Make up you mind woman! Ok well back to the story! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Clare's Point Of View:**

I couldn't believe him! How could he do this to me? He broke my freakin' heart! She ruined everything! If it wasn't for her, Eli would have never broken up with me. Last night, Eli came home and he told me that he needed to figure out his feelings for Julia. I would understand if she moved and came back or if they broke up years ago and barely talked about it but with Julia, this was different. I mean, how could he be in love with someone who faked her own death! I laid in bed as I thought about Eli and Julia. I was didn't want to get up but I remembered Eli was here so I would have to make breakfast. I looked at the time and I saw that it was 9:43 am. I got up and walked to the kitchen and I found Eli awake. He was already making breakfast.

"Morning."

"Morning." I replied.

"Sleep well?" He asked. What a stupid question.

"I slept fantastic!" I said with sarcastim. "And you? Let me guess! You stayed up and thought about getting back together with your dead ex!"

"Clare, about last night-"

"I don't wanna talk about last night. After breakfast, I'm going to Alli's and I'm going to stay there. You can keep the apartment and I'll be back for my things on Monday."

"Just because I said we need a break doesn't mean I don't want you to stay here."

"I'm not the one who wanted a break in the first place. You were the only one."

"That doesn't mean I don't want you to stay." He repeated.

How could I stay with the guy who has feelings for his ex who faked her death?" I asked him as I served our plates. I waited for him to say something back but he never did. We ate our breakfast in silent and I didn't even bother to look at him. When we were done eating, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that, I changed into some light skinny jeans, a white floral top, and some brown flats. I grabbed some extra clothes and my keys and headed out.

**Eli's Point of View:**

I was sitting in the living room reading 'How To Kill A Mockingbird'. I've read that book so many times but once more wouldn't hurt. As I was reading, I saw Clare walking in the living room with a bag and her keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her.

"I already told you." She replied as I got up and walked towards her.

"I don't think so!" I said as I took away her keys.

"Eli! Give me my keys!"

"Only if you promise you'll stay."

"Nevermind. I'll call Alli."

"Clare just stay!"

"I can't be with you while you think about Julia."

"Clare."

"Eli."

"Clare!"

"Eli!"

Then it got quiet. I stared into her sea blue eyes and she stared into my emerald green eyes. Then I leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was slow but it was passionate. Then Clare pulled away.

"Call me when you make up your mind." She said as she took her keys and walked out. I hate when she does this to me. She always leaves me when I tell her not to. Like back in high school, I was in the hospital and she left me when I needed her. I really needed to fix this. I grabbed my phone and I called my mom.

"Hey CeCe.

"_Eli! Are you ok?"_

"Yea I'm fine. I need to ask you something"

"_Sure. Anything for you."_

"Do you have Julia's number?"

"_Um, I do but I don't think that's a good idea." _

"Just give me her number please."

"_Alright but I hope you know what you're doing."_

"I do." After my mom gave me Julia's number, I dialed the number and called her. I waited for to answer and after the fourth ring, she answered.

"Hey Julia, could you come by my apartment. I think we need to talk."

**A/N: 0: What will happen next! Who will Eli choose? Will this end up being an Elia or and Eclare? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Also, I usually don't do this but I ask for at least 5 reviews? Could y'all do that for me? Just 5. That's all. And if you can't, it's ok no biggy! Hope you like it and if you want more drama or have ideas for the next chapters tell me in the reviews! Love y'all! :)**


	6. They Worked It Out?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I wanna say thanks to all my reviewers! I got 8 reviews when I asked for 5! I am really glad y'all liked the last chapter. In the next chapter I will give my reviewers a shout out! BTW I know that my this chapter doesn't have much detail and that its rushed so I apologize. I'm working on that. Also this chapter is short and I barely noticed that. I'll try to make them longer but with my computer that's sorta hard. It makes it look like I wrote alot but I didn't. So enough about my computer. Let me tell you about tonight's episode! **

**Eclare: Eclare moment! I FREAKIN' LOVED IT! I WANT ECLARE BACK TOGETHER! Clare is the hero and they just look at each other! I can't wait to here how he fixed the play! I HAVE FAITH IN ECLARE AGAIN!**

**Kenna: Don't lose you're baby! i want them to keep the baby! Jenna you're so stupid! I want them to keep Ty. **

**Can't wait for next week! :) **

**Chapter 6:**

**Eli's Point of View:**

"Hey Julia, could you come by my apartment. I think we need to talk."

"Yea! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Okay. I'll be here." And with that I hung up. Just a moment ago Clare left to stay with Alli after I kissed her. Now, she's gone and Julia's coming to my apartment. Clare and I had an agrument and she didn't want to stay. I was about to lay down on the couch while I waited for Julia when I saw Clare's wedding dress still laying there from the night before. It layed there exactly how I had left it when I picked it up last night. I decided to leave it there. I don't know why but I had a feeling that it was a good idea. I walked to my room and I saw something on the floor. It was almost under the bed but I was still able to see it. I slowly walked over to it and I reached down to pick it up. It was a white envelope sealed closed with my name on it. I stood there looking at it afraid of what it was going to say. I wanted to open it but I might regret reading it. When I finally got the nerves to read it, someone knocked on the door. I went to to open the door and I left the letter on the bed. Hopefully I'd get to read it soon. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Eli! I'm so glad we can talk! I missed you so much!" Julia said as she gave me a hug. I was surprised that she hugged me. I must confess I missed her to so I hugged her back.

"I guess I missed you to but I need to know why you lied to me."

"And I'll explain everything!"

"Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yea do you have some w-" She paused. She looked over at the couch. "Is that, Clare's wedding dress?" "

"Yea why?" I had almost forgot it was there.

"I was just asking." She said as she had an annoyed sort of look on her face.

"So what would you like to drink?"

"Nothing. I'm good, thanks."

"So Julia, tell me. Why did you lie to me?" I was getting really impatient.

"I forgot. Let's talk about something else. How have you been?" She asked trying to change the subject

"I was good until my _dead _ex-girlfriend interrupted my wedding."

"I'm not dead Eli."

"Then where were you?"

"Eli please."

"Julia that was the only reason I asked you to be here. I need closure!"

"I thought you wanted me back! That's why you didn't get married!"

"I was mad! You ruined my wedding day! Now tell me why you faked you're death!"

"Ok but please calm down." I did as she asked but if I could stay like that.

"Alright."

"Remember in ninth grade when I had entered a contest."

"Yea the one that would have let you travel the world for few years."

"It was for 5 years. That was the longest but I choose to stay three extra years to enjoy it."

"Why did you fake you're death?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." Julia said as she looked down at her feet.

"So by faking you're death you wouldn't hurt me? Do you know what you did to me? I became a hoarder! I accused myself for you death! You ruined my life!"

"But you're ok now!"

"That was because of Clare! She helped me move on! She fixed all the broken pieces you left behind!"

"But you love me and you know it." She acted all calm like if everything was ok.

"I use to but not anymore."

"If you stay with me you'll realize you love me more."

"No. I won't. I love Clare more because she always stayed with me. She was with me through thick and thin."

"But I came back! I came back for you!"

"You showed of never came back. All you did was hurt me. I was happy before you came back!"

"It's because of her! You're just to nice to hurt her!"

"You're right. I'm to nice. So I'm going to be nice and ask you politely to leave my apartment. So Julia, could you please leave my apartment?"

"Eli, you don't know what you're doing."

"Julia," I looked into her eyes and said, "Get out."

"Uh!" She said furiously as she left my apartment. Finally she left! I smirked as she left and I went back to the room. I walked to my bed and picked up the letter. Once I opened it and saw the handwriting I knew who it was from.

'_Dear Eli,_

**A/N: *Gasps!* Cliffhanger! I think y'all know who wrote the letter but you don't know what it says! And that's good! Also I wanna say thanks to those who reviewed on chapter 5. I had eight reviews! Now since this is chapter 6, I would like 6 reviews. Now I'm not forcing you. I will still make more chapters either way but I just wanna know you're alive. (: Anyways I love y'all and PM or Review if you have Ideas and if you want Julia and Eli to work things out in the future. Remember 6 reviews. No less and maybe more :)**


	7. All With Just One Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so I asked for 6 reviews and you all gave me 8. That is not acceptable! JUST KIDDING! I love y'all no matter how many reviews I get! I wanna say thanks to all of you who reviewed. Thanks to... 3, anna lizzy, .queen, ilovetaylorswift13, ChicInGlitter, Eclare love, InkBloodChambers, degrassistar, cassie413, i-like-trains, shdtgvub, swaggergirl, alwaysjustme15, fasiondivaatwork, Deena, jessica, HaHa, torifan1, kylieegirl, Nico di Angelo will be MINE, Ayanna, and someone ****who didn't put there name. **

**These reviews mean alot to me and I wanna say thanks to all you reviewers. I am glad you all like it and sorry for taking so long to update. Also this is _THE_ longest chapter I ever written. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Don't forget the reviews!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Eli's Point of View:**

_'Dear Eli,_

_I'm going to try to make this short so here I go. I'm writing this because, I just don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to be with you but I can't. I can't be with someone who still has feelings for someone else. I thought that you wouldn't want to be with a liar who faked her own death. I don't know why she did that and I don't think I want to. Everything was great until she came along. Just yesterday morning we were about to say 'I do'. What happened? Julia came and that set you off. You basically yelled at her at the church. You told me you loved me and left me there. I actually thought that you were worth waiting for. I yelled at her for what she did to you. I won't lie. I did come home depressed to know that our day was ruined and I did cry thinking that you didn't love me. I waited for you Eli. I was worried. I couldn't think straight. I worried about you. I had no idea where you were. I called you but did that help? Nope. You didn't answer which made me feel worse. I thought you were hurt and I had no idea what to do. If you didn't want to answer ok, I understand. A single text message saying you were ok and that you didn't want to see me would have helped but you couldn't even do that. Worse was when you came home. I was so happy to see that you were ok although my happiness didn't last long. When you said we needed a break, that just broke me. I felt like I couldn't breath. When you said it was because of Julia, that set me off. That wasn't like me and you know it. I regret what I said. I was mad and heart-broken. I had lost you and I don't know if I'll get to be with you. Before you came home I was asleep. I was dreaming. Actually I was having a nightmare. In the nightmare, we were at my house from high school. We were fighting over something so stupid. I don't know why exactly but we were yelling at each other sort of like last night. Before I knew it, the fight had gotten so bad you left the house. The weather was bad just like last night. I tried to run after you but I couldn't move. When I finally got control over my body I ran down the street to find you dead. Sound familiar? That's the reason I didn't let you leave. I could have lost you forever and I wouldn't be able to handle it. That's why it hurts so much. It hurts knowing that you have feelings for Julia again. What if at this moment we were married but years later was when Julia actually came back? She would ruin our marriage. Do you think I can live like this? When I said I hate you, I didn't mean it I was mad. I said things I didn't mean. I apologize for my harsh words and that our day was ruined thanks to Julia. I would love to tell you what I think about her but I can't. I know nothing about her and I can't judge her. All I know is that she ruined our relationship. Worst of all is that she made me realize something. I love you, I really do, but I realized that I don't know you anymore._

I made the paper into a ball in my fist. I was pissed off. I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at myself. I broke her just like Julia broke me. I threw the paper across the room. I thought about what Clare had said in her note. How I left her in the church, how I made her worry, how I caused the fight, and how I caused her to leave. I also regret my actions. Julia wasn't worth it. I lost Clare because I _thought_ I had feelings for Julia but I don't. What I kept thinking about was Clare's dream. It did sound familiar and I understand why she didn't want me to leave. Julia and I had a fight before she got killed or at least I thought she did. I sat in the corner and just let tears fall down my cheeks. I sat there and let it all out. I didn't want to get up. I lost Clare and I had to get her back. After about half an hour of just sitting there, I got up and walked across the room. I picked up the paper ball and I unfolded it. I read it over and over. I felt the words hit me like bullets over and over. I really needed a friend at the moment and I knew exactly who to call.

**Adam's Point of View:**

I was at Alli's house since Clare had called me and asked to talk to me. At that moment I thought it was good news until I saw Clare sitting in Alli's living room with puffy red eyes. Eli is so dead.

"What did he do know?" I asked referring to Eli. I knew he was involved in this some how.

"He said that...that we needed a break." And she started crying again.

"Why?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Because he's an ass. That's why." Alli replied.

"No because he still likes Julia. See Alli I told you he still had feelings for her."

"Wait. How do you know?"

"I told Alli at the church that he left because he had feelings for her. When he got home last night, he broke up with me and he said he didn't know what his feelings for Julia were."

"Clare, he's just confused. Give him time."

"Adam really? You're on his side? You're so stupid!" Alli told me as she punched my shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Alli, leave him alone."

"Yes mother." Alli replied jokingly.

"Ok. Let's watch a movie to get Clare's mind off," I was going to say Eli when I got a death glare from Alli. "Let's just watch a freakin' movie." I continued.

"Oh let's watch 'Grown Ups!' I love that movie!" Alli suggested.

"Yeah!" Clare and I said in unison. Alli put on the movie and made popcorn. Not long after the movie started, I got a text from Eli.

_'Can I talk to you? - Eli'_

After all, Eli was my friend too. He helped me even when I screwed up so why shouldn't I be there with him? Clare is watching a movie and she has Alli with her.

"Hey, I'm going to make a call so I'll be outside real quick."

"K." They replied and I went to the outside to the front yard. I called Eli and I waited for him to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Eli. What's wrong?"

_"Are you busy?"_

"Not really. Why?"

_"Could you come over to the apartment?"_

"Is Clare there? Won't she mind?" Obviously she wasn't home. I knew that.

_"No she's not here."_

"Okay. I'll be there in 10." I hung up and walked back inside.

"Hey I gotta go. Clare I'll text you later."

"Okay. Adam, thanks for coming."

"Welcome!" And with that I headed to Eli's apartment.

**A/N: So whatcha think? My favorite part of this chapter was the letter. In this story my favorite parts usually involve Clare. Okay today's challenge... 7 reviews! This is chapter 7 right? Lol tonight's episode was alright. Not my favorite but the promo killed me! I don't even wanna talk about it! Why Eli! Why! Ugh! I don't even wanna talk about it! Okay so reviews and opinons! Thanks and love y'all! (: Don't Forget the reviews! **


End file.
